1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to teaching material generation methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems that generate teaching material according to social circumstances and contextual situations.
2. Description of the Related Art
For language learning, teaching material is one of the main reasons leading to the success or failure of learning. For current language learning systems, teaching material is produced according to viewpoint of designers. Generally, the designers design the teaching material according to language learning theories or personal experiences. However, the designed learning experiences for different languages may not be precisely imitated due to different language properties. Also, teaching material designed according to the personal experiences of designers may be suitable for only some learners.
Additionally, teaching material is usually designed in chapters and sections. Respective chapters or sections are designed for specific topics, and set in order. Once the teaching material has been designed, it cannot be changed. Learners must learn according to the chapters and sections in sequence. However, since respective learners may have respective learning objectives, the arrangement of teaching material is inflexible for preferred adjustment by learners.
In some on-line learning systems, learners can select the teaching material of specific chapters or sections for learning, without reference to the predefined sequence of chapters and sections. However, since the teaching material is still fixed and designed according to the experiences of designers, it is also inflexible for adjustment by learners. Accordingly, a large divergence in learning success may occur for different learners, when using the same teaching material.